berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Locus
|-| Apostle Form= |kanji= ロクス |rōmaji= Rokusu |also known as= The Moonlight Knight |manga debut= Episode 183 War Cry of the Wind (1) |anime debut= (2017 Anime) Episode 15 Banner of the Flying Sword |japanese voice= Shogo Nakamura |english voice= |gender= Male |height = 200 cm (6' 7") Apostle Form: 300 cm (9'10") |weight = 100 kg (220 lbs) Apostle Form: 520 kg (1146 lbs) |eyes= Orange(manga), Yellow (Anime) |hair= Black |status= Alive |affiliation= Reborn Band of the Falcon God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= Knight Captain of the Band of the Falcon's Lancers |previous occupation= |image gallery= yes |type = |species = Apostle Human (formerly) }} the "Moonlight Knight" is an apostle who serves together with Zodd, Grunbeld, Irvine and Rakshas under the reborn Griffith in his Band of the Falcon as a general and captain of the lancers. Appearance In his human form, Locus appears as an attractive man in his late forties with dark, brown wavy hair that reaches his chest and yellow-orange eyes with slitted pupils. He always wears an elaborate set of silver armor that notably spikes upwards near the shoulder area. According to Rickert, only his pupils expose his true identity as an apostle; he looks inconspicuously human, otherwise. In his apostle form, he fuses with his mount and armor to become a metallic centaur. His appearance is very uncommon for an apostle, bearing no traces of organic features such as flesh or hair. Instead, his body is sleek and curved in nature, appearing as if entirely comprised of metal with two horn like protrusions sticking out from the sides of his head with only his mouth visible. In addition, the spiked shoulders of his armor become more exaggerated and elongated. Personality Locus generally appears incredibly calm and relaxed, shifting to a focused state-of-mind when in battle. He is calculated and strategic, being able to stay alive during his battle with Emperor Ganishka. Locus also displays a sense of wisdom that is rare among apostles, as he is able to see the advantages of capturing enemy troops and re-purposing them as a part of Griffith's army. He also believes that every warrior is equal to each other, following the logic that just because they fight for the opposite beliefs doesn't make that person his enemy, per se. Until he swore loyalty to Griffith after seeing a vision of him prior, Locus was known to have been too prideful to submit to anybody. Since then, he has placed his absolute faith in Griffith, believing wholeheartedly that his leader's actions are for the sake of the world. When Rickert slaps the White Falcon in front of him, he is incredibly furious. Above all, he seeks to fulfill his leader's will and further his dream, fighting on his behalf against all who oppose him. Abilities Locus is a very strong and talented knight; thus, he is well known and has a reputable reputation. Master Lancer: Locus' weapon of choice is a large lance, which he is proficient at using in combat. He is shown to be able to easily slash an entire Daka army with his unique weapon. Supernatural Strength/Agility: As an apostle, Locus also possesses a higher strength, speed and agility than humans. His apostle form merges him with his horse and armor to form a metallic centaur, and his lance is transformed into a very long double-ended spear. Story Locus was a famous warrior known as the Moonlight Knight, a mighty knight that boasted a flawless winning streak in many tournaments and contests, never settling on one master. It is said that children of warriors grew up on stories of his heroism. At some point prior to the story, he made a sacrifice and became an Apostle. Who he sacrificed, their connection to him, and why he made the sacrifice is as yet unknown. Millennium Falcon Arc After instantly killing several Kushan soldiers in a single thrust of his long lance, Locus enters a burning Midland city that has been laid under siege. Raising the mask of his helmet, he introduces himself and explains that he was led to the city by the guidance of an oracle. He offers himself to Griffith, who accepts the knight's service. Whilst in battle, Locus massacres numerous Kushan soldiers, and after the battle is finished Locus bows before his new leader, swearing his loyalty. Locus is later sent along with Irvine to Wyndham to aide Laban and his men in killing an elephant Pishacha. He instructs the surprised men to lay low for the time-being. Locus and his Demon Lancers later assault the Wyndham Palace, easily breaking through the Kushan lines. The apostle knight and his forces are then confronted by a large number of Daka and Emperor Ganishka himself. The lancer introduces himself and questions the emperor on Griffith's behalf. Once Ganishka proclaims that he had no intention of surrendering, Locus and his apostles transform into their true forms. However, though they are a match for the demonic Daka and war elephants, they are helpless to stop Ganishka as he enters his own apostle form, easily slaughtering much of the force. This situation being a part of Griffith's plan, he and Zodd break through Charlotte's tower roof and free her from her captivity in the city while Ganishka is occupied. Despite being largely overpowered, Locus survives and is present in the next assault on the Kushan at Vritannis, and at the battle with Shiva. Fantasia Arc Subsequently, he appears in the newly formed Falconia in his human form to Rickert, inquiring what the boy will ask Griffith when the two meet. Locus then reveals the Pandemonium behind the citadel of the city, an arena where Griffith's apostles fight in deathly combat against the monsters they have captured in order to satiate their bloodlust, which horrifies the boy. When Rickert meets Griffith, he slaps his former commander across the face. This infuriates Locus, but Griffith signals him to stand down before he retaliates against the boy. Despite Griffith brushing off Rickert's rejection, Locus is still livid about what happened. Notes * It is possible, judging by the severity of Locus' reaction to Rickert slapping Griffith, that he may have been the one to tell Rakshas to kill the boy. * Locus is quite fond of , a pastime of his that he remains undefeated in. References Category:Apostles Category:Band of the Falcon (Reborn) Category:Knights Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters